Final Moments
by DaPuma
Summary: The Master Chief and Samus go hand and hand in this novel about lies, action, and un forseen love
1. Chapter 1 Tallon IV

CHAPTER 1

The UNSC pelican Alberta was closes in on the LZ on the newly discovered planet Tallon IV. The Master Chief and ten other ODST were being sent in to check out the disturbance on this strange new planet. The pelican landed near the ruins of an old structure. The marines unloaded and started to set out a base camp when a voice came over the radio. "This is fleet Admiral Harper we have an unidentified ship coming into the atmosphere is on alert." The Master Chief grabbed the com device "Understood whatever it is we'll be ready." The marines loaded up their rifles and set up five 50 cal. Turrets around the pelican.

Samus flew into the system following a bounty lead from the Galactic Federation. The Pelican Alberta came up on her system and she decided shed check it out. As soon as her ship came into view the ODST opened fire. Samus gunship's engines died and she crashed into the ruins by the marines. Samus jumped out her ship firing with her arm cannon at the ODSTs. Samus fired a missile and five ODSTs went down hard. The Master Chief snuck around Samus and grabbed her by her neck putting his SMG up to her head he moved her to the pelican.

The Chief threw off Samus's helmet and put his gun up to her face. He realized that she wasn't a new covenant and lowered his gun a little.

"Who the hell are you?" The Chief asked "Samus Aran a bounty hunter for the Galactic Federation." Samus said. The Chief now completely confused asked "The what?"

"The Galactic Federation, the political owner of the Agon Galaxy."

"Well you don't seem to be an enemy but you killed five of my men and for that Im going to have to have you under watch."

Master Chief grabbed her arm cannon and locked it up in the cock pit. He walked back outside and wondered what he had gotten into by signing up for this mission.


	2. Chapter 2 Remembrance

CHAPTER 2

Samus awoke the next morning without her power suit. "Dam" Shes thought "I wonder who was the pervert who took of the brest plate."

She walked outside with her jumpsuit on and saw the Chief looking at the strange markings.

"Those are Chozo symbols, the race that made them are now dead but they raised me as a child." Samus said. "So you know what these mean." Master Chief said "Yea I do the markings your looking out means……The chamber of the Elders."

Master Chief turned he's attention to the door that just opened. One of the ODSTs ran out screaming and yelling.

"HOLY SHIT MAN THEIRS SOMETHING IN THEIR." "calm down Yung where Jeremy and the rest of them." Said the Chief. "Dead sire their all dead and we will be to if we don't get the hell out of here." "Are you hit?" "Yes sure in the arm I was hit pretty bad." "Than get in the pelican and fix it up."

"Samus you're the only one who knows what this place is so your with me." "Why should I help you first you take my arm cannon, then you take my suit while this whole thing you keep me lock up." "because I know why you're here"

Samus glared at the Chief and agreed. Chief handed Smaus her power suit and they set out to search the ruins. They went to the main room of the ruins, the room samus had been raised in as a teenager. Samus fell on her kneews and cryed when she saw that all the statues, all the chozo, everthing was destroyed. Master Chief seeing that this was something she had to face fell on his knees next to her patting her on the back. He also knew what it was like to see a childhood home in ruins.

It was one of worst days of his life. Seeing his home town destroyed and in ruins from the covenant, from that day forward his vowed to destroy the covenant.

He looked back at Samus who had stopped crying and was staring at the Master Chief. "What were you think about" she asked. "Just remembering a day like this when I found my home in ruins, but its nothing we better set up camp here."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3-Neverfogotten Thought

Master Chief on packed the supplies and realized their was only one tent and one sleeping bag. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT MASTER CHIEF IM NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU." Samus said "I was about to give you the sleeping bag I can sleep in my armor." "Oh Im sorry I didn't mean to be so rude Im just stressed out because of this whole thing its not you." "I understand but don't get to comfortable tomorrow were heading through this structure and finding whatever did this and whatever killed my team.

Samus went into the tent and was taking off her suit when Chief walked in. "Oh shit sorry I didn't mean to." At this point Chief was covering his eyes and walking out." Its ok I have a jumpsuit on." "Ok well your very beautiful." "Huh? What'd you say?" "I said your beautiful Im not trying to get on you Im just saying…." "Its ok it's just no one ever called me that Ive never really be out of this suit when people can see me I usually work alone." "Oh I see well, get some sleep." "Wait I have one thing to ask you whats your name, I mean you know mine whets yours." "John, my names John."

John opened fire as a strange creature came towards him, Samus hereing the racket woke up and got in her suit as fast as she could. Samus dove out wondering what was wrong. John pointed at the dead body in front of them. "Friend of yours." "hardly that's a space pirate most likely the things that killed your team and my people." "well then it looks like their getting nosey they must have noticed the crash and come to check it out, and I don't want to be here when they send for a rescue team for this one I had to fire 30 rounds just to bring it down." "Ok then lets move ill lead the way if I remember if we go through that tunnel their should be an entrance to the main temple, I wouldn't be surprised if their was an elevator to Phendara Drifts their." "Phendara Drifts where the hell is that." "Its an icy part of the planet I don't think the pirates are their."

When Samus and John got off the lift they were met with heavy gun fire. "SO MUCH FOR NO PIRATES!" John yelled over the gun shots. John opened fire on the 5 pirates shooting at them but he gun he fired until the counter on his assault rifle was zero. He reached for an extra clip and realized he was fresh out of clips he took his shotgun off his back and waited for the final pirate to come close. As soon as the pirate came close he pulled the trigger making the pirates head blow off.

"This is Spartan 117 to ODST Roger do you read me over." "This is roger I read you over." "I need an airlift of ammo and supplies can you fly the pelican." "Yea Ill be to your position in T minus ten minutes." "Copy Spartan 117 out."

"Were going to have to wait here for supplies seeing as the place is crawling with pir" As soon as Chief was finishing his sentence their was a huge explosion and Echo 67 was going down straight at them.

The Master Chief grabbed Samus threw her out of the way and dove. When the Chief got up the ship was in ruins and the only supplies he could find were a sniper rifle with 4 clips and an assault rifle with about 30 clips. He threw them in his bag and ran over to Samus. "Wake up Samus wake up." He repeated this over and over and saw that their was a hole in her suit with a sliver of metal going into her side. _She's going to get frostbite if I don't set up camp_, John thought. He set up the tent and fire as fast as he could and set her next to the fire. Carefully removing the metal and patching up the cut he than set her in her sleeping bag and put her in the tent.

This had been the first moment sense the beginning of the mission he could just think. But always the same thought went through his mind _why do I care about her she's not even UNSC I could leave her here and nobody would think anything of it,_ but no matter how many times he thought of it he couldn't, he couldn't leave her. He didn't think of her as a solider he didn't know what he thought he had never felt this way in all of his life, all of his training he never thought about a marine or a Spartan the way he thought of her.

Samus awoke in her sleeping bag, when she realized the cut and how it was patched up

"Are you ok?" "Yea but why'd you save me I mean Im not part of the UNSC and you barely know me." "I don't know why I saved you I really don't."


End file.
